Fear the Darkness
by yuykagome
Summary: A shy young woman takes a chance and accepts an invitation to visit a friend who invited her to stay for awhile up north. One evening, a dashing and handsome man seeks refuge from the harsh weather, but is he as charming as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story ever posted publicly... I am extremely happy to receive constructive criticisms.

--

The evening storm was as wicked as it was deadly. The stinging rain was enough cause for concern as streets were quickly flooded and storm drains reached their maximal capacities. The wind howled viciously and dared anyone caught in its wrath to beg for mercy. Trees were torn from their foundations and ripped to shreds like straw. Lightning lit up the sky like day and ignited what appeared to be swarms of fireworks in the distance. And the sound... a whole symphony of cruel drums, cymbals, and calls swept the air.

A small delicate hand reached out and caught a large hailstone. It was turned to and fro for a moment before it ventured through the window and into the room where the owner of the hand resided. Her eyes examined it and tossed it gently in the air before catching it once more.

"I hope no one is out in this horrific weather... Or may God have mercy on their soul."

Quickly, she closed the window and walked over to the other side of the room. Calmly, she opened the drawer to her desk and retrieved a thin metal letter opener, to which she used to hack at the large hailstone to get inside. She was perfectly aware that such actions may not have been particularly wise, and she easily could slip and cause damage to the wood of this beautiful piece of furniture that she did not own. Or it was equally possible that the moisture from the hailstone could warp the wood.

She paused a moment in true realization of this fact, and slapped the hailstone down to the floor. She was a guest in this house after all. It would be impolite to be so careless.

She had little mercy for the carpet and continued her her mission on hands and knees. After several minutes, her desired result had been obtained, and she stared at the two halves of the icy beast, taking in the layers with fascination, almost as if she were surprised all the pictures and statements by the scientists were true.

The sound of the doorbell downstairs awakened her from her trance. Her head turned slightly. Who could that be, at this time of night, out in such conditions?

It was none of her business. This wasn't her home. Nevertheless, the reminder of the presence of other people was enough to make her scoop up the pieces of hailstone, scramble to the window, open it, and return it to its rightful place out in the abyss of fury. She slammed the window shut after it and immediately made sure no traces of ice or water were left behind.

It was perhaps a very silly thing she had done, to catch a hailstone like that. But she could not recall a time where she had seen such large hail, or even witnessed a storm with such intensity. She was glad that whoever their late visitor was, he was safe from the hell of the outside.

She was startled by the voice of a woman. Had she just been called? Quickly, she opened her door and ventured out into the hallway. She leaned over the balcony of the tall staircase and peered down, her eyes meeting those of Rebecca, her gracious hostess and lady of the residence.

"There you are," she was greeted by the usually collected but now frantic woman. "Please come down, I need a favor." Without waiting for a response, she continued. "I have just received an urgent call that I must take. But we have a guest in the parlor. He is a friend of mine. Would you mind entertaining him?"

Immediately, her heart pounded and a lump formed in her throat. How could she go in and 'entertain' some man she had never met before? She was a rather shy woman and did not feel at ease meeting new people, especially when they were men. What would she say?

"I've already announced you're coming. Normally I wouldn't ask you, but he's been out in this terrible weather, and he needs tending to. You don't mind do you?"

Frankly, she did mind, but it was not in anger. She understood her friend's motives, and also knew that Rebecca most likely had asked her because she trusted her ability to care for others. Regardless, her pulsed raged, and her brain in response demanded that she inform this dear woman, as gently as possible, that she did in fact mind being asked to perform such a task.

Her heart spoke for her instead. "No, I don't mind at all."

_Coward..._

Rebecca smiled and began to trot off already. "I knew I could count on you. You're such a sweetheart. And for that, I know he is in good hands. Thanks a million!"

She sighed the moment the door had shut behind Rebecca. Panic filled her again. Why had she agreed to do this? She had no idea what to do or what to say to this complete stranger, and yet, it was rude to keep him waiting like this. She would simply have to face her fears and go in there. She was perfectly capable of being charming.

She reminded herself that this poor man had just been the victim of the storm's wrath. Rebecca had mentioned that he needed "tending to". Had he gotten hurt by the storm, perhaps even struck by a hailstone similar to the one she had examined so thoroughly?

She hurried into the parlor to find him. He sat waiting on the couch by the fire, and glanced up when he heard her enter.

"I do hope you're alright; do you need anything?" she quickly asked him. Her face fell when she noted the expression on his. He looked at her as if he were viewing her ghost... his body motionless, his eyes widened, mouth slightly ajar. She could've sworn he had gasped ever so slightly upon seeing her. She must have startled him.

She felt like an idiot. Had she heard Rebecca wrong? She was terribly embarrassed at making such a poor first impression.

She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, I had thought Rebecca told you about me coming. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's alright," he began, a pleasant smile now upon his face. "Forgive me. She did tell me you were coming. I am simply... a little out of sorts in this weather."

"Which is why I am here," she continued for him, walking closer to him and examining his condition. He wasn't as drenched as she would have imagined, so he must've worn a decent coat. He was well to do, she determined, by seeing his black dress pants, red vest of silk, and white dress shirt. His hair was as black as the night, and he had it slicked back. He was quite an attractive man.

She shook the thought. It wasn't the time to think of that.

"Rebecca wanted me to tend to you. Are you cold? I can fetch you a blanket. Or perhaps you are hungry..."

His smile grew. "You are most kind. But please, just sit and keep me company. I am... most content now." He patted the area next to him.

Such a deep voice... It flowed perfectly with charm and elegance. Another lump formed in her throat but she smiled and obliged.

"Ah, you do not need to be so apprehensive with me," he told her as soon as she sat down. She glanced at him a moment nervously, wondering how he had known. Had she been that obvious?

"...I am not one for you to fear."

She let out another embarrassed laugh. "I am sorry... You see, I am not very used to meeting new people."

"Then do not think of me as 'new people', " he told her with a grin. "Think of me as... a very old and dear friend."

She looked at him curiously. What a strange thing to say, and yet at the same time, it was the perfect response. She took a deep, but quiet breath. Don't choke.

He chucked ever so slightly as if he could read her mind.

"Very well," she finally told him. "But dear friend... I have forgotten your name..."

"Adrian Valeriu," he told her gently. "Please call me Adrian." He took her hand into his, and softly stroked it with his finger.

She gasped. He was ice cold. His hands were also quite pale. Obviously, he was in worst condition than he was letting on. Natural, really, for a man to deny any need for assistance. But she knew better. And he wouldn't be getting away with it, not on her watch.

She sprung up in a near panic. "Goodness, you're as cold as ice! Here, let me help you..." She made her way to the other couch, retrieved the blanket draped on the back of it, and brought it back to him. He watched her carefully as she placed it over him with such care, such delicacy. He studied her small hands, and the concerned look in her eye. She used up a great deal of energy in worrying to care for him. Such kindness... such warmth.

"Your heart warms me more than anything," he admitted. "And your beauty."

She froze. Her beauty? Surely he must be simply trying to be polite. Either that, or he was hoping she would warm not only him but his bed. She prayed that he wasn't a creep. Looks could be deceiving, and this man could be as good at acting charming as he was a playboy. Why he would choose her, however, was _beyond_ her comprehension. She wasn't anything special, and her features were not distinguishing.

The storm, she reasoned. She was convenient. She was there. Perhaps he had come with intent to seduce Rebecca, but then decided upon her instead.

If that were the case, the weather was definitely getting to him. Rebecca was much more attractive than she was. By all means, Rebecca could have fit the profile of a model. She was tall with beautiful gleaming olive skin, and dark brown flowy hair. Flaw nor mark dared to imperfect her seemingly crafted sculpture. Her mahogany eyes were said by many a man to pull one into their depths like gravity. She was everything that any man would ever desire.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked her then, noticing the change in her. "You never have."

Unsure exactly what he meant, she finished her placement of the blanket on him and stepped back. She had no response to what he said. The lump had returned to her throat, and had literally stolen her voice without mercy.

She watched him as he seemed to study her for a moment. He stared into her eyes as if he were attempting to view the inner depths of her soul. She breathed slowly, unable to remove her eyes from his as he gazed at her so intensely. She should have been terrified, desperately wanting to get away from him. This wasn't natural, and certainly wasn't gentlemanly or respectable conduct. And yet she could barely hear her own thoughts in her head. It was as if he had taken over her mind and was now whispering to her through it.

"Are you afraid of me?" he suddenly asked her. He arose from his sitting position slowly, but his eyes did not remove themselves from hers.

"I... do not know..." she answered softly, barely audible.

_You have no need to fear me... _A sensuous voice entered her mind, caressing her soul, and rubbing the lump back down from her throat.

He reached over and took her hand, and let his other rest on top. "I am sorry to have made you uneasy, my dear," he told her gently. "I beg your forgiveness, and to remember that I am not from here. Perhaps I have been too forward."

"No, it's alright," she found herself speaking mindlessly, a polite smile upon her lips again. It was a terrible habit, to give others the benefit of the doubt, but it was her nature to try to understand where others were coming from. Perhaps she had been too judgmental about Adrian in the first place. After all, he was a friend of Rebecca's, and she wasn't the kind to keep the company of any unsavory characters. She trusted her friend's judgment.

"But please, sit down..." she continued, motioning to the couch. What a stubborn fellow he was though. Wasn't one to be concerned about himself, that was for sure. But then... those made the best people. She herself tried live by acting in such a manner.

"If it will ease your mind..." he replied, but gently led her over to sit down first. Only after she was settled did he resume his place on the couch and replace the blanket back over himself the way she had laid it.

The lights flickered as a sudden crash of lightning exploded, shaking the house with it. She cringed slightly, startled.

"Good Lord, the weather is especially wicked this evening," she commented in bewilderment. "I hope you weren't victim to it long."

"It is quite fascinating, isn't it?" he answered her, the slightest bit of amusement sparkling in his eye. "Is this weather not the perfect kind for one of those scary stories?"

She laughed, slightly taken aback, and partially in agreement. "Why yes, I don't think there could be a better evening for such a thing. Do you like scary stories, Adrian?"

"I do not get much time for reading," he admitted. "But I have taken quite a liking to them. Especially stories that involve magic and the undead."

She cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "The undead? Like zombies and vampires?"

He simply smiled at her. "Do you believe in reincarnation, my dear?"

"No," she answered immediately, but then paused a moment to rethink it. "Well, it is not for me to say actually. I... don't think it would be something that would happen to everyone. But perhaps if someone died a terrible or sudden death, they might be blessed with such a second chance."

His smile grew and leaned his head back onto his hand which rested on the back of the couch. "Yes, indeed they might."

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" she in turned asked him.

"Oh, yes, I do," he stated confidently. "I have no reason not to believe it."

"Is that your only reason?" she chuckled. "Are you yourself reincarnated? Do you have visions of your past lives? Is this your twelfth life?"

He shook his head with a grin. "One does not normally remember their past lives."

"Then what is the point?" she inquired as a matter of factly. "And how can you be so sure you've had a past life, or anyone for that matter, if no one remembers them."

He reached over and gently patted her hand, and then held it within his. "You should open your mind, my dear," he suggested to her gently. "See the things that may not be there."

She smiled, both in apology and embarrassment. "I am sorry, and you are right. I just think that... I wouldn't want to live this life twice. I mean... gym class again..."

He suppressed a small laugh. "Then why not live forever instead."

She laughed, amused. "Very well then. Forever. In my castle. Where it rains quite frequently."

He sent her a curious turn of the head, so she continued. "I love rain. It's so relaxing. The storms can be unnerving, but the rain... is just wonderful. Rejuvenating."

He was clearly pleased with her response, and his other hand came up to softly rub her shoulder. "I was wrong about you, my dear. Your mind is more open than I thought. You see the beauty in everything, don't you? You've... I bet you always have."

She nodded slightly. "I try. The world has so much to offer. People don't appreciate things as much as they should."

He was silent a moment, and gazed upon her with such a sweetness that she didn't know whether to be unnerved or melting. And yet something about his demeanor, his voice, put her at ease. And to think, just a few moments earlier, she had foolishly been afraid of him.

"It is a shame I haven't gotten the privilege to know you earlier. Rebecca and I have not known each other for too long, but I am glad the harsh weather has forced me to pay my friend an unexpected visit at this time, which seems to coincide with your stay here."

She felt so warm inside. He was incredibly charming. She wondered where he was from and realized she had neglected to ask him, but perhaps had the perfect opportunity with his latest graceful statement.

"I knew Rebecca in college," she explained. "She graciously invited me up here to stay with her for a little while. I haven't gone away in so long, and I figured the travel would do me good. Are you staying in the area?"

"I am," he nodded. "But travel is a way of life for me. I am always going to new places. I like encountering different people. The different styles, the different tastes... It's all so wonderful to me."

"Mmhmm, yes..." she murmured in agreement. "I absolutely agree. And where you are from, Adrian? You have the slightest accent, but I can't quite place it."

"I was born in Europe," he told her. "But I've been all around the globe ever since..."

He paused, and looked down and checked his watch. She was just about to ask him whereabouts in Europe he lived when he suddenly arose and took hold of her hands.

"Well, my dear, it is getting late, and the weather seems to be calming down. It has been the greatest pleasure to meet you. Thank you so much for being such wonderful company to me and taking care of me."

Her face fell slightly, and she frowned. "Oh, Adrian, must you leave now? It is so late. I'm sure Rebecca wouldn't mind me fixing up a room for you..."

He gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "You are most kind, but I must be on my way. I have business to attend to. I do hope to see you again soon, my dear..."

"But Adrian," she protested. "What if the weather picks back up again? I can't let you go out there. I won't!" She squeezed his hand back, emphasizing her point. He was mad if he was going to go back out into the night at such an hour, when the weather could turn for the worse again. She'd never forgive herself if she let him leave, and then found out that something happened to him later. Plus she had grown quite fond of his company.

His smile to her spoke volumes, and seemed to comfort her. He cupped her cheek in his hand. "You are such a sweetheart. Thank you for your kindness. We will meet again soon, I promise you. Perhaps you would like to come visit me. I am staying at Drayton Manor. Goodnight, my sweet friend. You should retire to your room soon. It is quite late."

And with that, he slid his hand from hers, his other from her cheek, and turned away and left. She watched him go in silence, unable to move or even speak a word of further protest. Her skin still tingled from where he had so softly touched her.

She couldn't breathe.

A thousand thoughts entered her mind, flooded it and crashed into the sides of it, making her dizzy and a bit confused. Her heartbeat had quickened, and she placed a trembling hand on top of it.

"This is silly..." she whispered to herself. "I am simply a little excited because of the weather. I cannot be feeling this way because of some stranger I just met!"

She shook it off, and gave herself an amused chuckle, before trotting upstairs to her room, her feet seeming to glide on the air. She thought to tell Rebecca her guest had left, but if she had not returned to the parlor with them, then chances were that she was still engulfed in her phone call. It would be rude to disturb her, especially when Rebecca was engaged in something so important.

She sighed cheerfully. She would sleep well tonight.

After preparing herself, she climbed into bed and shut her eyes, awaiting the blissful slumber of dreams to take hold of her. She had not even realized that she had done exactly as Adrian had asked.

She dreamt of him that evening. They continued their conversation in a large gazebo, sitting together on a white wooden swing. It was pouring rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, sorry for delays in writing. Here, our heroine finally gets a name...

--

Awakening was a time of blissful mourn. She arose slowly, a small smile creeping upon her lips from the sweet slumbers that had encompassed her dreams. She was ever so slightly regretful to leave her thoughts of him, and she could have sworn she could feel warmth lingering across her shoulder blades where he had placed his arm to keep her warm in the rain in her dream; surely her imagination.

And yet she wondered, would she see him again? He had mentioned that they would meet again soon. Actually, he had promised it, but he could have merely been trying to be polite. No, she couldn't call upon him. She wouldn't have the nerve to do it anyway, and she wouldn't wish to impose. What would she even say to him? Images flooded her mind of getting tongue tied and stuttering.

She glanced over at the clock. It was slightly past 8. She ought to get dressed and head down for breakfast. Her friend was an early riser and would most likely have accommodations downstairs waiting for her. She wouldn't wish it to get cold.

Immediately, she walked over to the nearby window, opened the curtains, and peered out. The sun was already beginning to get high in the sky, and the summer warmth seemed to be nearly done drying out the ill effects from last night's horrific weather.

She gasped, and her eyes widened. The weather... Had Adrian made it home safely? Oh, why had she ever let him leave?

She scrambled to clothe herself, and make herself at least halfway presentable. She then hurried down the stairs, across the hall, and into the fine dining room where she found her dear friend. She did not even notice the heavy, and yet sweet aroma of food that lingered in the air.

Rebecca greeted her with a warm smile, and a slight surprised laugh at the hurried rush being displayed. The tea cup she held midair was returned to the table, and her hands neatly folded together. "My, someone must be hungry. Please..." She arose slightly and motioned to the breakfast foods laid on the table... fruits, biscuits, sausages, and pancakes. "What can I get for you?"

Embarrassment. How rude had she been, rushing in like a bat out of hell. Here Rebecca was, offering a bounty of wonderful nourishment, and she had acted so improperly.

She shook her head. "No, please sit down. I must apologize. I should have..."

"_Rachel_..." Rebecca gently pressed her. One of her hands fell to her hips. "You are my guest. And I won't have you feeling uncomfortable here. We've known each other too long. Now... What can I get for you?"

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the warmness of her friend and her insistence to be a good hostess. And the way Rebecca called her name, even with emphasis to make a point, made her perhaps, just for a moment, no longer dislike her name. Her name was nothing special, just like herself. She didn't stand out like Rebecca, wasn't nearly as beautiful or graceful. She could easily get lost in a crowd and never get noticed.

But then... he had noticed her...

Or had he? Her mind kept telling her that she had been enduring wishful thinking. Her mind was being fanciful. He was simply being kind, or maybe even worse.

No, no, she wouldn't believe that. She couldn't think of him in such a harsh light. Again, she must remind herself that if he is a friend of Rebecca's, he is to be trusted.

"Rachel?" Rebecca pressed again.

_Oh Dear Lord, now I'm not even responding to her... My silly daydreaming and thoughts will be the death of me... _

"I'm so sorry," Rachel replied, sitting down in her chair. "Um..." She surveyed the spread with a deep breath. "...Wow."

_Had she gone to so much trouble to prepare all of this... just for me? _

"How about just some of everything." Without waiting for a reply, Rebecca began filling a clean plate with a sample of all the goodies that lay waiting for consumption. A protest was not made, in spite of the fact that Rachel knew she could not actually fit so much food into her system at once.

"Thank you..." was the soft reply.

"You're very welcome," Rebecca told her in response, laying down the enormous plate in front of her friend. She then gave a little gasp. "Oh!" She fingered through the papers that lay beside her setting. "I wanted to thank you for entertaining Adrian last night..."

Eyes flashed up, and a fork was clumsily dropped. A loud crash rang in the air, but the culprit ignored it.

"Did he make it home?" was the desperate inquiry. "I should have never let him leave, but he was so insistent that he would be alright..."

Rebecca nodded. She was well aware of her friend's natural disposition to care for others, and so she did not see the outburst as out of the ordinary. "Yes, there is no talking to Adrian at times when he sets his mind to something. And as a matter of fact, he did make it home." She pulled out a handwritten note. "It seems you made the quite the impression on him. He requests us to have dinner with him this evening."

Rachel glanced up in surprise. "He has?" She was not sure how to respond. Excitement and anticipation filled her, but the nervousness was overwhelming. And going to his manor? She wasn't sure she could do that. She might have to think up some excuse as to not go. But it could be rude to decline. Well, at least Rebecca would be with her.

As if on cue, Rebecca continued speaking and delivered the news that would cause panic to ensue in her friend. "Yes, but I am afraid I have an engagement this evening."

_Don't panic, Rachel. We'll just go another time, some time when Rebecca is free. _

Rachel forced a smile. "Well, perhaps we should inquire if there is another time we could dine with him."

"Rachel, my dear, don't feel that simply because I cannot go that you must stay here by yourself. I'm sure Adrian would be more than happy to have you in his company. He speaks so kindly of you in his letter, insisting that you come along. He wishes to repay you for your warmth."

Rachel sat for a moment, contemplating. A voice deep in the pit of her being warned, _Yes, I bet he would... _

And yet, she ignored the voice. It was foolish to think this about Adrian. She didn't believe Adrian would wish to harm her, she simply didn't want to go because she was nervous. Frankly she didn't like to do anything by herself.

Adrian seemed to make her feel safe, that she knew. She liked how she felt around him. She just wasn't sure she was ready to travel to his residence alone.

Rebecca noticed Rachel's hesitation and how she bit her lip nervously. She reached over and touched her hand. "You don't have to if you're not ready. I understand why you might be nervous about going yourself. You don't know him very well. But I can assure you, he's a genuine gentleman. I've known him for a little while now. You'll learn to trust him as I do. I'll write him a note telling him we have prior engagements." She picked up her pen to begin crafting the letter.

Rachel toiled with her hair a minute. "But that's... lying. I have no plans tonight."

"Very well," Rebecca replied with a smile at her friend's honesty. "We are simply unable to make it this evening."

This still seemed like a lie to Rachel. She wasn't sure if this would suffice either. But what else could they say? Would she really want to tell him that she was a coward and wouldn't wish to come herself?

"You're not satisfied," Rebecca noted.

"No, it's fine," Rachel blurted out. What other choice did she have? There was no option of going alone.

Amazingly enough, Rachel's reply seemed to suffice, and Rebecca was already finishing up the note to send to Adrian.

Rachel decided to spend much of her day trying to find activities that would distract her from thinking of him. She spent much of the day outdoors, walking amongst the lively gardens that brightened the land around Rebecca's manor, full of flowers, fields, and fountains. She wondered how much time and effort it took to maintain this beautiful estate. Rebecca certainly had the means; she came from a wealthy family and her father was a successful businessman. His work took him all across the country, and so Rebecca was left to care for things at home, which was her preference anyhow.

The vast size of the land and elegance of everything down to the last fork was breathtaking to Rachel. Although she was not a poor woman, she was used to a modest lifestyle. She had never seen the need for extravagance. Simplicity was a way of life, it was how she had been raised. And yet surrounded by all this grandeur, one would think she would feel terribly out of place, and in so many ways she did, but Rebecca had a way of making any visitor she had feel most welcome. She had always been a breath of fresh air, a ray of sunshine to everyone she encountered, and that feeling didn't stop with Rebecca. The atmosphere in the house itself was incredibly warm and friendly. So much light seemed to fill the entire land, inside and out. There were gentle yellows and pinks, baby blues and lavenders. The colors of the house matched the splendor of the gardens, and while the decorum had much detail, it was without arrogance and instead was comforting. Rachel almost felt, dare she think it, important.

It had been quite a big step for her to have made such a journey. It wasn't that long ago that she would have politely turned down Rebecca's invitation, and even now, depending on how Rachel was feeling, she still may have. Rebecca nevertheless had been quite insistent, claiming that the northern air would do Rachel a world of good, along with the experience of being so far away from home. It would be an adventure, Rebecca declared, a time one could never forget. Rachel had been unable to decline, determined to conquer her fears and take a chance on something different. After all, she knew her friend would be there to meet her when she arrived, and she couldn't be afraid of everything forever. Perhaps it was time to finally grow up in that respect.

She had gotten so entranced in her walk that she did not even have notice of the time. It wasn't until her stomach began growling that she realized it must have been quite past the time for her to dine back at the manor. She went to begin her trek back, and her face fell immediately.

"This doesn't look familiar..."

Good Lord! She had somehow wandered off the estate, and was now lost! She looked at the horizon. Evening would soon be approaching, and when the sun finally went down, how would she find her way back home then?

She could not believe how careless she had been in allowing herself to venture so far. She wasn't even certain how far away she had gone. Her walk, which had seemed like mere minutes to her, had most likely been several hours.

The sound of a nearby howling made her freeze in her tracks. She tried not to shake as she desperately tried to tell herself that the noise had simply been her imagination. Surely no wolves could be out haunting such beautiful lands... or could they?

She must have been dreaming, or heard something else, she deduced. Her mind ran out of logical explanations for the cause of the sound. She felt as if she couldn't move, but she must. The sun was not intent on allowing her extra time to return home. It had already disappeared into the horizon, leaving streaks of deep purples and reds behinds. She could already see the moon trying to compete with the illumination of the sun.

She didn't have much time. And yet she was frozen with fear.

"Good evening."

She screamed, whirling around to face what she was sure must be her certain demise... only to find Adrian standing near her, a surprised and concerned look on his face. Her hand slapped onto her mouth in shock. She began to speak, but he beat her to it.

"My deepest apologies, my dear. I had not meant to startle you. Are you all right?"

She felt speechless, although she found herself responding anyway, with the only thing that came to her mind. "Uh... yes... I'm sorry..."

It wasn't much of a reply, but she was glad she at least had stated something.

His hand reached out and touched her arm. "No, it is I who am at fault. I should have been more careful. What are you doing out here by yourself?"

She swallowed hard. "I-I was lost..."

He smiled warmly, a smile that seemed to embrace her. "And here I had fancied you had changed your mind and decided to join me for dinner after all. Rebecca told me the two of you would be unable to make it."

Oh, yes. The dinner invitation. She had actually forgotten all about it. She felt her heart fall at that moment. _Oh no... _She would be caught in her lie... and her fear.

She took a deep breath. "I am sorry about that. Rebecca had a prior engagement and I... well, I was not comfortable coming by myself. And this afternoon I took a walk on the estate, and I suppose I got a bit carried away, and lost my direction."

To her surprise, he nodded in understanding. She would have sighed in relief if she weren't afraid he would notice.

"I understand. Perhaps it was a little forward of me to ask. But look at you..." His hand touched her cheek. "You look a little pale. You must be famished. We must get you inside, into much more appropriate surroundings for you, my dear. You don't belong out here during this time of day. It's not safe."

He offered her his arm, and without protest, she found herself walking with him.

"I can arrange for you to be taken home right away if you wish, but I implore you to stay and have something to eat first if you will. There is plenty, and I would enjoy your company. It gets rather lonely in that big manor by myself. I will, of course, understand if you would prefer to go straight home. I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable."

It seemed rude to not take him up on his hospitality when he had literally saved her from her crisis.

"I shall stay for a little while," she assured him. "As long as I do not impose."

"No of course not," Adrian answered. "You could never."

"Thank you greatly for your generosity," she replied. "And for saving me. I do not know what I would have done if you had not come along and rescued me."

They soon came upon the massive Gothic structure, with it's thick buttresses adorning the sides and it's dark gray stone foundations. The windows were thin, practically mere slits in many places, brilliantly colored stained glass in others. With the slits alone, the place could have been an ancient fortress.

She paused a minute to study the structure. Adrian commented when he noticed her scrutiny.

"I am a fan of the classics," he admitted, nodding to his ancient looking building. "I had this manor especially built to suit that. Do you read much? Are you familiar with medieval architecture?"

"I have some knowledge of it," she answered, running her finger down the stony surface, and then feeling the grainy texture as she rubbed her fingers together. "You prefer Gothic architecture? I might expect that a well versed man such as yourself might prefer something more Romanesque."

He chuckled softly. "Mankind is a fool if they think they can improve themselves and their intelligence with aesthetics."

She paused a moment in thought. "I've always preferred this style myself. People thought I was rather fanciful for it, so I often did not tell them. But I think it is quite beautiful."

"You have excellent taste then," he stated with a smile. "It takes an incredible mind to appreciate something that others do not. You, my dear, are fortunate to be so insightful."

She couldn't help but smile to herself. While she was not sure what being insightful had to do with it, she knew she had been paid a compliment. She had no response to give to him, but she finally looked up and gave him a nod.

He continued. "You are quite extraordinary. You like the rain, you appreciate my manor. What else do you have to delight me with?"

She looked away, embarrassed once again. Her fingers twiddled nervously and she stared at them. "Oh, I'm... nothing special. I'm not extraordinary. I'm rather dull as a matter of fact."

She felt his finger gently raise her chin up.

"I do not believe that for one second," he told her, amusement in his voice. "I do not believe that there exists another creature as remarkable as you."

She gazed into his eyes. They were a clear light blue, almost like water. Such gentle eyes, looking into her own. She felt her pulse quicken, and she diverted her gaze away from his.

Immediately, he took a step back and withdrew his hand. "Come then... let's get you inside and fed," he whispered to her.

Offering his arm again to her, he led her into the elaborate manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The beauty of the exterior of the manor did not serve any justice to what was within. Only the most beautiful and exquisite of fabrics and decor filled the interior. There were magnificent red draperies and carpets, golden candlesticks that appeared almost as if they were made of the color's namesake, and delicate carvings in the ceiling and walls.

The visitor gasped in awe immediately upon her entrance, allowing herself to wander away further in from him to take in it's grandeur. He smiled after her.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Only in churches have I ever seen such... such... wondrous things!" she remarked, her voice barely a whisper, finding it difficult to find appropriate words for what she was witnessing. Adrian lived well, that was for certain. She had figured by his manner and attire that he was a man of means, but she had no idea the extent to which she had been correct. She allowed a single finger to humbly stroke one of the massive ornate columns supporting the gothic structure.

"I am so pleased for your favor," he told her, walking up to stand beside her. She felt his hand rest on the small of her back.

"Now, my dear... We must not let you be hungry for a minute longer..."

He led her into the vast dining room, similar to the first room in the fact that both rooms' sole light came from candlesticks. She had noticed tiny slits for windows outside, but she could not find a window in sight. He apparently had covered each and every one of them up with the massive draperies.

He sat her into one of the decorated chairs beside the head of the table, and then took his seat the head.

"Would you care for a drink?"

Her attention remained on the lack of any true window. "Oh, yes please."

His eyes followed hers. "What is it that you are looking at?"

She smiled slightly and her eyes went to his. "I am sorry if I seemed distracted..."

"Does something else interest you?" he inquired, placing his hand on top of her own.

She blushed slightly. "It's just..."

"Yes?"

"Adrian, forgive my boldness, but why do you have your windows covered up so that no light may pass through them?"

He gently gave her a hand a warm squeeze. "I like my privacy," he admitted. "And I am a bit sensitive to the sun as well."

Her heart fell instantly. Sensitive to the sun? She had been terribly rude by asking such a question. Of course he may have such a dire reason. Why else would anyone take such measures to completely block out the sunlight? And such things were none of her business.

She frowned, and her eyes fell to the table setting before her. "Forgive my rudeness. I did not know..."

"No, you were simply curious," he assured her, raising her chin up. "There is no reason for an apology."

Her eyes met his and immediately fell once again in pure embarrassment. How completely insensitive of her. And yet she could feel his warm smile gazing at her.

Their food was soon placed before them, a mouth watering and juicy portion of beef. However, while hers was cooked rather thoroughly, his was done near rare. He smiled at her apologetically.

"My deepest apologies, my dear sweet lady," he told her. "I should have warned you about my diverse and unusual diet. Where I come from, meat is served in such a manner. I do hope you are not faint from the sight of blood."

She shook her head slightly. "No, I think I shall be all right. After all it is your custom." And while it may have seemed rather quaint to her to still have such quantities of blood in it, to the point to which the portion seemed barely cooked at all, she was in little position to judge. She could not pretend to know the ways of every culture.

"The beef has more flavor this way," he explained to her. "And more vitamins. And I am afraid my system needs certain foods cooked in particular ways..."

Oh, good heavens... The poor man was ill. She frowned.

"I've upset you," he noted.

She shook her head. "No, it's just that... I never would have let you go out into that weather had I known you were ill..."

Another smile. "You are most kind. But I am stronger than you may think, regardless of my weak constitution for traditional cooking."

"Weren't you frightened?" she asked him curiously. She couldn't imagine going out in such terrible conditions. The hail had stopped, and the rain had lessened a bit, but it was still treacherous out there, and she would have nearly died from the fright of it all.

"I've already told you," he responded gently to her. "I am a bit of a fan of rain. And perhaps I like the adventure." He paused. "You'd be frightened." It was more of a statement than a question.

She nodded slightly. "I think so... Well, I know so actually."

His hand came to lay on hers once more. "Not with me. You'll never have to fear again."

What a particularly strange thing to say! And yet at this very moment, where she should have been contemplating the extraordinary nature of the comment, she felt comforted and warm. Even with his piercing eyes which seemed to penetrate deep within her, she was strangely calm.

After several minutes of silence that felt like mere seconds, Adrian finally arose from his place at the table.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" he offered. "Some dessert perhaps?"

She shook her head politely. "No, thank you." She looked back at the table, and noticed that Adrian had barely touched his dinner.

Good Heavens! She had nearly eaten her entire portion... had she eaten too quickly? Would Adrian think less of her now?

"Come, my dear," she heard him say to her. "Before I take you home, I want to show you something."

Her head shook again slightly. "But Adrian, you have not eaten... Forgive me, I should not have been so rude as to eat so quickly..."

"It is nothing," he assured her. He leaned down and gazed into her eyes. "Now, come..." His voice so soft, yet deep. It enveloped her entire soul, and suddenly she seemed to almost be devoid of any thought outside of him. Her breath... it was all she knew other than him.

He offered her his hand, and she immediately took it and followed his lead, eyes fastened to him.

"Adrian..." she whispered.

"Shhh..." he coaxed. "I want you to see the view."

A little voice deep within her sounded an alarm, but she was unable to register it. She knew, way deep down, that she needed to be asking questions. Where were they going? He mentioned a view. But this place seemed to have no windows, so where could he be taking her?

She continued walking with her, oblivious to the actual surroundings she was encountering. Flashes of red entered her vision here and there, but her focus lay solely on him.

The voice within her grew louder. _It is impolite to stare... Why can't I take my sight off of him? He's going to think poorly of me, think me uncultured. But I can't seem to stop looking at him. I should ask him where we are going. The hour is getting late, and Rebecca may have returned from her engagement and be looking for me. I must tell him I need to leave. Surely I must leave now. But... I wish to stay... _

If he noticed that she was staring at him, he did not appear to be bothered by it. Instead he wore a content smile, and glanced down at her warmly ever so often.

Finally, they reached a pair of massive double doors with brilliant gold handles. He released her hand and opened the grand doors effortlessly.

She stepped inside, finally able to glance around again, and gasped in wonder. Stone walls adorned the exterior, and magnificent stained glass windows filled the room with all sorts of colors and lights from the moon's glow. She walked around and did a near circle surveying the room.

"Adrian..." she breathed. "It's... lovely."

"Not as lovely as you are," he commented, coming to stand next to her and taking her hands into his. "This is my sanctuary, my favorite place to be. Does it suit your fancy?"

"I love it..." Her voice barely escaping her lips. She looked away from him again and caught sight of an opening in the walls, which she then determined to be a balcony. She released his hands. "Adrian! Look at the view!"

Excitedly, and in awe, she ran off towards it. He called after her, but his words did not reach her ears. She should not have been so excited, or run off like she did, but she could not help herself. She must see the view... beautiful cliffs and rocks about. It was certainly a good thing that Adrian had found her when she had been lost earlier... it would have been terrible if she had not seen the way and slipped and...

"STOP!" She felt her arm violently being pulled and she was jerked backwards. Her arm made a slight popping sound with the force of the pull, and she found herself being smacked into something hard. She gasped in shock, and looked up to see Adrian's face in an expression of terror. Her lips trembled, and her heart quickened.

What had she just done? _Look at the expression in his eyes... I've just made a fool of myself. But what... What is going on? _

She tried to find words to mumble a frightened apology, but she was unable to speak.

"Don't..." He shook her slightly. "Don't go near there!"

She breathed a moment, and looked at him in fear. "I-I'm... sorry..." _Oh God, what have I done?_

He glared at her a moment before releasing her arm and taking a step backwards. He looked away for a moment, and then returned to her gaze.

"It's not safe," he explained quickly. "It... needs to be repaired."

Her breath still quick, she sighed slightly and placed her hand on her heart. "I'm sorry," she repeated, and then added, "Thank you."

Goodness, he had just saved her life again. No wonder he had been so forceful. If he had not caught up with her, she could easily have stepped carelessly out into the balcony, the thing could have give, and she could have tumbled down to her death on the jagged rocks below.

She had surely been foolish. Running off like that like a silly child. How could she have let herself get so fanciful? Now she had done it. He would never respect her again as a lady.

"I'm sorry, I was so foolish..." she stated. "I don't know what came over me, I just..."

He sighed and took her hands again. "It is quite alright. I should have warned you before we came in. I apologize for being so rough... I haven't hurt you have I?" He inspected her arm.

She shook her head. "No..."

He nodded, but continued to look her over. After a moment, he said, "...Let's get you home."

-------------------

The ride back to Rebecca's manor was uneventful. They rode in complete silence. At one point, she glanced over to Adrian, to find him gazing out his window, as if he were in a deep thought, almost a trance.

When they reached the manor, Adrian got out and opened the carriage door for her, while helping her gain proper footing onto the ground. He squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm sorry I have frightened you this evening," he explained to her. "But I do hope it hasn't terribly spoiled your evening, nor your impression of me as a gentleman. Might I have the honor of seeing you again?"

It was remarkable. She should be the one apologizing to him, for acting so ridiculous and careless, and here her hero was the one making the effort.

She nodded her head to him. "Yes, of course. It is the least I can do for saving my life again."

He smiled. "I look forward to it. I will be out of town tomorrow on business, but I am having a ball the following evening at my estate. I would be very pleased if you could make it. Rebecca as well."

"I'm sure we should be most happy to attend," she assured him. "I shall speak to Rebecca in the morning about it."

"Very well. Good evening, my lady." With a kiss on her hand, he was soon back into his carriage and off into the night.

--------------------

That evening, Rachel dreamed of that room with the stained glass and the balcony. She was dancing, twirling, around the room, allowing herself to get dizzy and for the beautiful colors to blur into one another in her wonderful dance.

She ran to the walls and felt the cool stone touch her fingers as she ran her hand along the walls as she skipped merrily. Finally she reached the balcony, and stepped out into it, laughing.

It was at that point she heard a voice calling after her.

"I will fly!" she called back after it. "I will fly off of this balcony!"

She paused a moment, and looked down at the sharp rocks below. She then laughed again and began sprinting. When she reached the edge, she leapt off of it with a great stride. She felt the wind caress her face, and for a moment complete contentment filled her.

Her happiness soon turned to horror as she realized that she was not flying, and instead was falling! What had she done? Why had she jumped like that?

"Oh dear God!" she cried. "HELP ME! SAVE ME!"

Rachel's eyes flew open the second before she reached the rocks. She gasped and sat up, and immediately sighed in relief. She tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

A dream. Nothing but a dream. A silly dream. That room... Adrian's room. She must have still been feeling guilty about being so terrible earlier. How uncharacteristic that dream had been for her, too. She couldn't imagine dancing about in such a way in a stranger's home. Nor did she anticipate she'd do it in her own home either.

What a dream. And yet it had felt so real...


End file.
